


This Is My Idea

by QueenMissFit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Forced Marriage, Songfic, kind of, swan princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	This Is My Idea

"All-Father, may I present my youngest daughter Y/N of the house L/N." A disgruntled little girl was pushed in front of her mother; Queen of Alfheim. Of course her mother was an elf and from the appearance of the little girl it was very clear she was adopted.

"Ah, young Y/N. Is this the very same girl you have told me is learning four languages?"

"Six your grace, she begins to learn the language of the Dwarves next winter when she goes to stay with them."

"Then I shall present my son, Loki!" At Odin's call a small boy with slicked back black hair, blue eyes and green clothes hurried over to his father's side. "Loki is currently studying under his mother's tuition, isn't that right Loki?"

"Yes Father."

"Well I believe it is a good idea to let the children greet each other, do you not All-Father?"

"Yes I believe that is a good idea, after all they will be spending the summer together. Loki, go greet Y/N."

"Y/N follow Loki's lead."

With a gentle push from their respective parents they stumbled towards so they were awkwardly looking at each other, chancing glances back at their parents.

At his Father's expectant look Loki stepped forwards and took the princess' hand in his before bowing, "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

The young princess scrunched up her face before curtsying, "The pleasure is all mine, Prince Loki."

Before Loki could retreat a pointed look from his mother made him bend lower and kiss her hand, leaping away from it in disgust as if he had been forced to kiss a toad. He then retreated to stand next to his father who sighed in disappointment.

**I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I bet she doesn't even do magic. How boring.**

_He looks conceited._

**_If I get lucky they'll drop dead._ **

"So happy you could make it to visit our kingdom."

"It's an honour to be here."

_**How I'd like to run.** _

_This is not my-_ **This isn't my idea**

**_Of fun._ **

* * *

 

"Well the children seem to be getting along quite nicely," Frigga stated as she and the other Queen were eating at the table whilst their children played together in the mess hall.

"Yes I do agree."

"MOTHER SHE'S HURTING ME!"

"MOTHER HE WON'T LET ME LOOK AT THE BOOK!"

"MOTHER SHE'S GOT A KNIFE!"

"MOTHER!"

The constant screaming and ungraceful brawling went unheeded by the parents as they laughed and chatted cordially.

"If this arrangement works our lands will have better relations for centuries."

"I will drink to that."

"It's such good parenting-"

"-and politics."

"Loki is quite a catch."

"Exactly. This is my idea-"

"-of a match."

"MOTHER!"

"MOTHER!"

The two mothers took a long sip of their wine.

* * *

 

"Oh for the love of- Y/N! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! STOP DAWDLING! WE CAN NOT KEEP THE ALL FATHER WAITING!"

"But Mother," the young teenage princess whined, "I haven't packed or washed my hair or changed and Mother the teleport makes me sick."

Her father chuckled, "Dear maybe we should-" At the Queen's glare he shut up.

"HURRY UP!"

"Loki?" Frigga knocked her son's door before opening it and gasping at the sight of what she saw. "LOKI IS THAT RESPECT YOU'RE SHOWING?"

Currently he was lounging against his headboard in formal regalia and flinging his wrist sending many smalls darts at the picture which embedded themselves in the picture of Princess Y/N that they had been sent last winter of her in the Dwarven kingdom.

"Mother if you make me kiss her hand again I swear I am going to be sick. Why can't she marry Thor?"

"Because one day she will be your intended and you will learn the truth about each other. Now hurry up."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

 

**Will she not leave me alone?**

"Loki!" she cried as she ran after him.

"Brother let the fair maiden play with you!" Thor shouted as he paused in his training to look at the two running across the training grounds.

"NO GO AWAY!"

**When picking teams or friends, I would never choose her. You would think she would take a hint and leave me alone.**

Scampering up a tree he pulled himself onto a small branch far out of her reach that she would not be able to reach due to the dress she was forced to wear.

She huffed and shouted, _"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"_

**"I really couldn't care," he shouted back down at her.

She kicked the tree, the slight tremor causing him to fall and land on her, their bodies bruised and bones possibly broken.

**_This is not my idea of fun._ **

* * *

 

"One day the young prince will marry her you know."

"What?" one of Y/N's siblings asks.

"She won't live here anymore, she will have no claim to the throne any more unless she fights our parents."

"But she doesn't have any claim anyway-"

"-so she is exactly like Prince Loki. He has no claim either."

"Well we have needed an alliance for many eons. Long before the two met they were betrothed, however it's obvious they don't like each other."

"Oh, how so?"

"They both detest the summertime when Y/N is forced to stay in Asgard. One day she will be forced to stay there forever, by her husband's side forever more. Until death do them part."

The siblings simply nodded, aware of the fate of their adopted sister.

* * *

 

"Y/N I do not wish to play dress up with you," he didn't even look up from his book to know she was sat next to him.

"Why not?"

"Because I have better things to do."

"Fine, I'll go talk to Thor," she stood up and ran over to Thor, completely unaware that Loki was watching her.

Of course Thor wants to play with her because if she's not bothering me she's flirting. I'm not jealous though, I couldn't care less. So why does the sight of her with him make my stomach churn?

"Hello Loki."

"Go away Fandral."

"Oh come on, why not play with your future wife?"

"None of your business. Now go away."

"I think you really like her, confess your feelings my prince."

He snorted mentally. I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards.

He spotted Thor losing a game of cards to Y/N so he walked over to her, leaving Fandral behind, and began a game with her.

An hour later he declared, " Four sevens and a ten."

There's no way she can wi-

"I think I win again. Nice try Loki."

As she walked off he let his head hit the table.

**Every time she has won. This isn't my idea-**

_This is my idea-_

**_-Of fun._ **

* * *

 

As Y/N and Loki walked together through the market, a fortnightly occurrence that was mandatory due to their parents wanting them to spend time together, they were mostly unaware of the pointing and gossiping people of Asgard.

"We need a royal wedding. How else am I meant to meet Fandral?"

"Fandral? I would rather meet Prince Thor and become his queen."

"I would just love to be invited."

Y/N was looking at a few books from the Dwarves as Loki looked as spell books, trying to block out the whispers of the bookseller and the neighboring jeweler and blacksmith.

"Their marriage isn't going to go well. They can barely stand each other."

"I don't care. They're royalty, he'll probably get a mistress and she'll only be a bearer of children."

"At least we'll get a day off."

"Someday those two will marry and our lands will be united."

"And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes."

Loki looked at Y/N and realised she had stilled in her search. Obviously she was uncomfortable so he grabbed her wrist and without saying goodbye to the sellers he dragged her off to other shops.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else."

She couldn't help but smile, "Oh, you do care."

"Shut up." If Y/N had been looking at his face she would have seen the red tint over it.

* * *

 

"Loki? Are you excited?"

"Mother how can I be excited? It is the day of my engagement party-"

"Exactly so what is the problem that has forced you to seek solace in the library?"

Loki sighed, "I am a monster. A Frost Giant! How can I marry her without her knowing what I am?"

"IT IS A BIG PROBLEM! OUR CHILDREN!" he sighed before continuing in a quieter voice, "Our children will be monsters. People will hate them if they can not control the way they look. What kind of life is that for a mother? To fear taking her children out? What life is that for a wife? For anyone? Why should I ruin her life because I am a monster?"

His mother sighed and knelt in front of him, "My son, I cannot promise you will be happy but I can promise you she will be loyal-"

"-Yes because of the vows that magically bind her to me. How fun for both of us."

Frigga sighed once more before standing up, "I will leave you to sit and contemplate this for a while but you will marry the girl. Whether you like it or not. Excuse me."

Loki watched his mother go, contemplating her words for quite a while when he heard a soft gasp and the thud of a heavy book falling on the floor the opposite side of the bookshelf behind him. Standing up he asks, "Who's there?"

"I am no one." The voice is feminine.

"How long have you been there?"

"I have just come in."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Other than the fireplace? No."

He lets the tension fall out of his shoulders and then enquires, "Why are you here, in the library I mean, when the entire kingdom is in the hall to prepare for the engagement party of the Prince and the foreign princess?"

"I simply do not find the appeal. I am too pre-occupied with my own thoughts."

"Pray tell?"

"Why should I?"

Should I demand she tells me because I am her prince or...

"Humour me."

She sighs sorrowfully, "I have learnt that I am not who I once believed myself to be after being told for many years and I am engaged to a man who does not love me and after learning I am not who he believed he may hate me even more and make me miserable for the rest of my life."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"I must admit I feel a kinsmanship with you for I am in a similar situation."

"Perhaps it is fate that we have met?"

"Perhaps. So your betrothal, was it set up by your parents?"

She scoffed, "Obviously. In fact for as long as I can remember for every June until September I have been forced to leave my home to stay with his family to have learnt his ways, his culture and how to act appropriately for his people when he refuses to acknowledge mine," she then takes a deep breath, "Well, the culture I thought was mine."

"My parents have been so forward about their intentions with all of their pushing and annoying hints."

"I think I have bruises with their fingertips."

He laughed quietly before stating, "I wish I was marrying a woman who can do more than embroidery and waving correctly. I could do so much better with some suited to me, I'm sure."

"My future husband is so immature."

"Your future marriage sounds awful."

"As does yours sir."

"Still, there must be a good part of your betrothal?"

"Well..." she hesitated.

"Come on," he prompted.

"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him when he lets me in, shows me his true self and reveals his thoughts and my doubts are gone. What about your betrothed?"

"She started out as such an ugly duckling but over the years has become a swan."

"Sir, I would like to see you. If I am forced to enter a loveless marriage I would like to know there is someone who understands me."

"Very forward of you but alright, go to your left, my right."

When he reached the edge of the bookcase he peers around to see the beautiful woman who... also happens to be his betrothed.

"Y/N?"

"Loki?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously. "I could ask you the same thing."

He looked at her properly for the first time in a beautiful Asgardian gown, her beautiful Y/C hair piled up atop her head in a traditional Asgardian fashion. She looked beautiful but... wrong. Too restrained.

"I never knew that you thought I was that boring."

He was taken aback by her comment, "I don't find you boring I think..." he trailed off at her disbelieving look. "Anyway, I never knew you thought I was so immature."

"Well you don't really do anything. I have always believed your lessons with your mother have been naps."

"Naps?"

"Well what were you doing?"

"Magic practice, not that you would understand."

"I know how to do magic. Mother never approved so she spent a lot of time sending me to other realms to learn things; to take my mind off of magic."

"...Do you want me to teach you?"

She looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Do you. Want me. To teach-"

"If you keep talking to me like I'm Thor I will hit you."

Loki stopped talking.

"So about your heritage..."

**Oh fantastic.**

"I am a monster, Y/N. You would not want to know."

"How bad can it be? I am an Asgardian who was abandoned in the Dwarven realm and given to Alfenheim as a payment of a debt due to a war of the past rather than a true elf. Explains why they were so willing to send me off for marriage but not my so-called siblings."

"Asgardian? But that means..."

"My parents will see me or have seen me and do not want me. I made my peace with it when I entered the library."

"Who told you?"

"My sister. She was... jealous to say the least that I was marrying a prince so she lashed out and destroyed my circlet so my hair was pinned up in an Asgardian style because I'm not worthy of Alfenheim tradition."

"Y/N I am so sorry. If it's any consolation, I found out when I tried to ruin Thor's coronation."

"Oh, I remember that. Didn't he-"

"-Get banished? Yes however my father did not fall into the Odin sleep as was rumoured."

"That explains why I was sent to the Dwarves again that summer. So if you don't mind-"

"Jotun."

They stood in silence as Loki felt his face burn in shame until Y/N clasped one of his hands in hers.

"Frost giant? No wonder you've always been so cold to the touch. Perhaps that's why you gave me the cold shoulder."

He groaned at the pun that made her laugh and watched as a beautiful smile spread over her face.

"So... We are both freaks."

"Well at least our marriage is based on lies from other people and not each other, right?"

"So... At least we can play cards."

"No! You beat me every time, it's not fair!"

"Well it's better than the engagement feast which we need to go to now before they send out a search party."

She hadn't let go of his hand so as she walked off he tightened his grip on her hand.

Y/N turned to look at him before he muttered, "Wait." With his spare hand he pulled the pin out of her hair and let it unravel, smoothing it slightly. "There, now you look the same girl that made me play cards with her rather than an up-tight Asgardian. Let's go."

With her hand in his they left the library and their worries behind them for the moment because they have each other in that moment.

The two had the same thought as they felt the warmth from the other's hand.

**_This is my idea of love._ **


End file.
